


The Kitty Sisters (duetto buffo di due gatti)

by starpaint



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cats, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpaint/pseuds/starpaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These girls are on the prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitty Sisters (duetto buffo di due gatti)

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Lin-Manuel Miranda. (On the other hand, given that he taught me 10th grade English as a sub, this is at least a little his fault.) 
> 
> Squish and Ava are my ridiculous kitty babies. You'll see what I mean.

There's nothing cat folks love more  
Than going to cuddle kitties in the pound, those poor  
little sounds who need a forever home,  
a place to sleep and  
a place of their own

Take Ava and Squish, they've got a good home  
Uh oh, but their momma don't know that  
They talk about her when the lights go out  
lying on her body like true layabouts

SQUISH & AVA  
Sleep, sleep

SQUISH  
My lady Squish!

AVA  
And Ava! 

SQUISH & AVA  
Sleep, sleep  
The kitty sisters!

SQUISH  
My lady Squish!

AVA  
And Ava!

SQUISH & AVA  
Work! The kitty sisters!

AVA  
What did mom do with my catnip?

SQUISH  
Momma threw it all away

AVA  
Why she'd she do that to my catnip?

SQUISH  
'Cause fighting is your idea of play

But look around, look around  
It's naptime, lady, what you looking for drugs for  
I'm looking for a place to sleep, sleep  
I'm looking for a place to sleep

AVA  
I don't understand you sister

SQUISH  
That cushion is looking good

AVA  
Catnip's more fun than a mister

SQUISH  
The cat tree, best one in the hood

Look around, look around

AVA  
The hell are you lecturing me for?

SQUISH  
Ava, I'm looking for a place to sleep (sleep, sleep)  
I'm looking for a place to sleep (sleep, sleep) x2  
Woa-oh, Woa-oh

SQUISH & AVA  
Sleep!

SQUISH  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to have a home right now

SQUISH & AVA  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to have a home right now  
They're so many cats looking for a forever home and we  
just happen to have a great home 

AVA  
But with no nip

SQUISH & AVA  
A great home, but with no nip!


End file.
